Nakanishi Fusa
"Easy is no fun." -When asked why she always provokes a reaction and starts a fight against villains. Nakanishi Fusa is the Modern Literature teacher at U.A. and the Pro-Hero Charge Hammer. She's rather fun loving, optimistic, and overall everyone's best friend. However, this hides her dark past, using her humor to cope with a Nomu attack on her home, which has motivated her to try and eliminate them all. Slaughter them until all that remains of them is nothing but exploded braintatoes. Regardless, she puts the past behind her to help the students of 1-A in achieving their dreams. Her philosophy? "No matter how tough things are, no matter how many friends die, no matter how many Nomu you kill, it all ends the same. So, why not make something good out of it? Plus Ultra." Appearance Nakanishi has short, neck length auburn hair, which complements her jade-colored eyes. She has a rather well-defined build, astonishing for someone who can down an entire buffet in one go. Her hero outfit consists of a collared back vest that ends around her waist, along with a red and blue undershirt. Over the undershirt, but beneath the vest is a white top with a tiny heart-shape cut over the chest area and 2, magenta colored, fingerless gloves on both hands. She has armor around her waist that acts as a bridge between her upper and lower body, which both protects her and assists in transferring energy between her arms and legs. Her casual clothes consists of a dark gray T-shirt with the word Boop printed on it, and shorts that end around her knee. On rare occasions, she may wear a kimono, but only because it's comfy. Personality Naka has a happy-go-lucky, bubbly personality that is kind of contagious to some people. She isn't afraid of doing risky things like hanging upside down off a tree or picking a fight with someone who is clearly beyond her level. She likes to make her classes more fun than educational and does get carried away often, much to the chagrin of other people. However, this hides a darker past that arises whenever she ends up battling Nomu. She shuts up, wields Melonhild with great strength, and goes to town on her targets, slaying them with ruthless enthusiasm to the point that others around her become ridiculously scared. In Battle, Nakanishi's personality drastically shifts. She focusses on making her moves as hard hitting as possible, while also adding some creative flair, such as using Melonhild like a flail if she finds a chain or tazing someone with a quick electric shock before headbutting them. Her lethality in combat also makes some people wonder if she's actually a pro-hero, or an undercover villain. Nakanishi is also kind of selfish when it comes to food, as she will not share anything she is currently eating. She's also kind of protective of Melonhild Abilities Frightening Strength: 'Nakanishi, even without her quirk, is quite strong, able to bench press 254 lbs without breaking a sweat, and 289 lbs if she tries. She is capable of flipping numerous lunch tables, which is a useful asset in food fights or barricading stuff. However, she has little endurance and can't keep up a fight for too long. '''Electrokinesis: '''With enough electric current, Naka is capable of utilizing electricity in combat. Examples include a hand-launched lightning bolt, a row of thunder strikes, and her super move, Lightning Extermination. '''Ingenuity: '''Naka can create decently built stuff. Her favorite weapon, Melonhild, is just a metal stick stabbed inside a watermelon, yet does not appear to break even if the head is bashed against a wall numerous times '''Tactical Prowess: '''Despite preferring to charge through attacks rather than dodge, Naka is actually a masterful planner, so much so that she has made the bold statement of her ideas "Failing only 23% of the time". However, she is not good at thinking ahead, and makes up for this by thinking on the fly. '''Cooking: '''Naja is a beast in the culinary arts, able to take some corn and turn it into a masterpiece. While this doesn't serve much purpose, it does help in survival situations. [[Amps|'Amps]] (Anpu): Amps turns Naka's body into a living battery, storing and diverting electrical currents throughout her muscles, indicated by luminous yellow cracks on her skin. The energy is used to strengthen Naka beyond her natural abilities, to the point she gains the ability to call down lightning from the heavens. The electricity stored within the body has to move around, however, which is the reason why she wears a metallic brace. Equipment 'Melonhild: '''A weapon that has served her well numerous times and will continue to do so until the end of the world. Consisting of a metal pole stabbed into a watermelon, Melonhild has great strength, as it is capable of damaging doors before falling apart. The head also makes for a good snack. Due to the relative fragility of Melonhild, Naka uses a different hammer, the BFH, in actual combat situations. '''BFH (Big Freaking Hammer): '''A large, two handed modified breaching hammer, Mjolnir makes use of Nakanishi's quirk to amplify it's strikes twice-fold, at the cost of being significantly heavier and slower than Melonhild. It's heavy head weight makes it excellent for breaking down walls, floors, trapdoors, metal doors, and other stuff that Melonhild is incapable of breaking. 4 power cells can be found inside the head, and these can be used to store or grant electrical current in a dire situation. '''Brace: '''A special Copper-Zinc alloy that wraps around her waist and stomach. Enables her to transmit electricity faster, but lowers agility and makes her slightly slower. It can be removed at any time. Weakness The heavy weight of her weapons means that Naka staggers slightly after throwing extremely powerful attacks. Nakanishi's quirk is entirely situational, as it needs external electrical currents.This is compensated by the 4 power cells in Mjolnir's head. Her hero costume is less protective and more complimentary for her quirk, meaning she's susceptible to cutting or especially strong attacks. Just because she can absorb the current doesn't mean she can't feel the pain, as she has screamed in agony after being hit by one of her own electrical bolts. When she's about to attack, she has a rather predictable stance, raising whatever hammer she currently has over her head. If an opponent can interrupt this wind up, it can be a tide turning maneuver. Nakanishi's focus on hitting hard means that she'd rather tank blows rather than dodge them. This is bad due to her hero costumes poor protection, and can be knocked out fairly early in a fight. The presence of Nomu causes Nakanishi's attacks to become predictable, as her rage clouds her creativity. Super Moves * '''NAKA SMASH!: '''Empowered by her quirk, Nakanishi strikes the opponent with a backfist, 2 uppercuts and a hammerfist to finish it off. This move is great for stunning weaker opponents or creating openings for her other Super Moves * '''Bolt: '''Nakanishi fires off a 4,500 Volt lightning projectile, stunning the target and leaving them open for an axe kick to the head. This move chunks off a bit of her charge, making it less effective as the battle drags on. ** '''Bolt - Sniper Configuration: '''Focussing the voltaic energy traveling throughout her body into a smaller area provides more range and damage than the standard one. Takes more time to charge than the standard one. ** '''Bolt - Shotgun Configuration: '''Fires 6 small, 30 Volt projectiles in a tight arc. Provides more damage, but terrible range, making it best for CQC. Uses up 180 Volts total. * '''Lightning Flash: '''Naka rides one of her own electric charges, allowing her to move forward with high speeds. After 3 consecutive flashes, there is a 10 second recharge time before it can be used again. * '''Lightning Haymaker: '''Naka throws an extremely powerful haymaker, made more powerful via her quirk, that sends the opponent flying. Has a bit of a wind up. * '''Melonado: '''Naka swings Melonhild around in a tornado fashion, slamming the opponent repeatedly before hitting them with an upswing from the end of the pole Synergies and Counters Synergies * '''Electric Based Quirks: '''These quirks enable Naka to power up without needing to hustle and find an electrical current for her to use her quirk. * '''Fire-Based Quirks: '''These can empower her ranged electrical attacks * '''Conductive Materials: '''If there is enough conductive material in the area, Naka can turn the entire area into a death zone. Counters * '''Non-Conductive Materials: '''Without anything to channel her electricity, Naka is at a disadvantage if she must cover large amounts of terrain Statistics Quotes ''"WAKE UP, LAZY BUTTS! Now, I don't know how boring your classes were, but by Lucifer's name I'm gonna make this class entertaining. And if I don't, then hit me over the head with a BIG FREAKING HAMMER!" -''Her rather assertive side "''This is like Ragnorak, but less fun." ''-Her opinion on Thor, The Dark World (After watching Ragnorak) "''NAKA SMASH!" ''-Attacking using either Melonhild or the BFH "''Come on, Shōhi. What's the point in using powerful weapons if you never actually intend to do harm?" -''Sage Advice ''"Easy is just a coward's way of saying they would chicken out" "I don't teach you how to get hurt, so don't tell me how to medicine" Trivia * Her name was taken from a name generator, and it roughly translates to: Among Them, Fusa * She has a habit of booping the noses of people she meets * Naka has a small degree of medical training, but not a significant amount. * The maximum amount of charge that Nakanishi can handle is 601,430 volts. * Nakanishi prefers to be called Naka, as she dislikes formalities. * Nakanishi was originally going to be a part of a hero team that was destroyed, but this was quickly changed as the author is terrible at inspiring emotion. * According to the author: ** Nakanishi is a Demisexual Aromantic ** Her favorite foods are pancakes, waffles, strawberries, chicken, steak, kiwi, popcorn, tofu and mangoes ** She dislikes bitter and spicy tastes, getting hit by her own electric bolts, Nomu, being formal and boring stuff ** She likes off days, creativity, cooking, smacking people over the head with either of her hammers, eating and games